


A sacrifice no one is willing to make?.

by George_al_X



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_al_X/pseuds/George_al_X
Summary: Based on the episode where Marting kicks Patrick out the bunker for pushing Simone in the rain.Martin goes to go get Patrick on his own after he realises he's made a huge mistake. However, things don't go as planned and the people he's trying to save Patrick from turns on him.
Relationships: Jean/Lea (The Rain), Martin & Patrick (The Rain), Simone Andersen/Martin
Kudos: 4





	1. Martin's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be written in different people's point of view.
> 
> The chapters will be small as I can't write much in one go but I should upload a chapter a day

Martin's POV.

How could I do that? Why would I do that? I mean I know he pushed Simone in the rain but it was clearly an accident. Gosh I'm so stupid. So stupid. He's like a brother to me and I just left him. Kicked him out to fend for himself. Oh no. I need to get him back.

"Martin."

"Martin!!."

I jumped up in surprise. Jeez I really need to get out my thoughts.

"Erh sorry what?" I said sitting up on the bed and swinging my legs round.

Simone looked at me weird then carried on. "Where's Patrick?"

"Oh" I said and looked down "He left". 

"What?!" Simone asked "Why would he do that?".

"Look it's fine, I'm gonna get him back. I mean he can't of got far." I said as I stood up.

"Well just promise you'll come back" Simone asked stepping forward.

"I promise" I said and gave her a kiss on the lips then grabbed my stuff and went.

"Patrick!!" I shouted hoping he would hear me.

"Patrick!!"

I walked on some more calling his name. He's got to be around somewhere.

"Patrick!! Come on I didn't mean it. I know it was an accident."

"Come on Patrick your like a brother to me!!."

I was about to call his name again when I heard someone shout. It wasn't Patrick but I know they have him.


	2. Patrick's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's point of view.

Patrick's POV.

I can't believe I got myself in this mess. Gosh why didn't I just wait outside for Martin to cool of. I mean at least then I wouldn't be stuck with three Apollon guards. 

"So you going to tell us where Rasmus is?" The first guard asked.

As much as I disliked Rasmus I would never snitch on him "Hell no." I spat.

Wack!! A punch to my face and I stumbled backwards. I was going to stay there when I heard... Martin!!

"Patrick!!"

I took in a breath. OMG finally. 

"Aww someone come to rescue you." The second guard joked.

"Patrick!!" 

I was about to call out when a hand went over my mouth"You say a word and will be more than, hmm how should I put it, rape him"

I gasped. No, no, no. Oh gosh. Please Martin don't go this way. Please. They wouldn't, would they. Oh no.

"Come on Patrick your like a brother to me!!." A piece of my heart fluttered. He isn't like a brother to me he is a brother to me and no one gets to violate him. If only I could drop it.

"Your mate Patrick is here. Bring us Rasmus an-" The first guard began.

"Yeah not gonna happen!!" Martin called out.

"Well then I guess we'll do this the hard way!."

It was then I noticed one guard was gorn. Oh no. I heard a faint scream and the sound of a body dropping. Please no.


	3. Patrick's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's POV.
> 
> This might be a bit gory. Will contain non-con sections so if you don't like that skip to the next chapter.

Patrick's POV.

The truth be told I was panicking a little. Well alot but no one needed to know that. 

About 5 mins later the third guard came back with Martin over his shoulders.

"Martin!!" I called out only to get a kick in the stomach and a groan from Martin.

"Keep quite or will make his even worse for you mate over there, all though I dought that's hard to do." The first guard said laughing along with the other two guards.

"(Second guards name) tie Patrick over there. I want him to see this."

Martin looked confused at me. Oh gosh. All I could do was look sorry and wordless tell him it was ok.

"Pretty little thing" The first guard said to him crouched down next to Martin lying on the floor.

Normally Martin would be able to fight his guy but the injured to his head I'm assuming one of the guards done was making him dizzy and lightheaded.

Martin shivered and tried to move away a bit but it done no use. 

I couldn't help it, tears streamed down my face. All I could do was shout and tell him everything was gonna be ok as the second guard held him in place and the first guard raped him.

(I didn't want to describe what happened. I think you know.)


End file.
